Hades
'Hades '''is the God and King of the Underworld. He is the head of the Underworld Corp. Out of the three of his brothers, Hades is the most sensible and calm one, although he does join in on some of their many misconducts. Hades is a member of the 6 Traitors Dynasty. Appearance Hades is extremely tall, with broad shoulders and a sharp nose. He has a muscular physique and his skin and hair are a mix of blues (mostly royal), with large scars covering his upper body. Hades is mostly seen in black business suits and dark shades, during his off time he can be seen in a black robe, black briefs, and glasses. Hades likely appears to be in his late-thirties, as he stopped aging around this time.Rachel Smythe @used_bandaid (Apr 3, 2019). "This comic is a work of fiction. Romance tropes are fun on a fictional level but don't translate to real life situations very well. Don't try to date your much older boss IRL, K?" (Tweet) – via Twitter.(Archived link) Personality Despite being the God and King of the Underworld, Hades is quite sensitive and has a tendency to not think before he speaks. Whenever he is angry or upset, his eyes turn a bright crimson red and his hair grows in length. However, Hades is mostly polite, charming and quite a flirt. Persephone refers to him as being a scoundrel (at least 30%). He is also shown to struggle with possible depression and low self-esteem, which is exacerbated by his relationship with Minthe. Relationships Persephone Hades first saw Persephone at the Panathenaea and thought her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even exclaiming to Zeus and Poseidon that he thought her to be more beautiful than Aphrodite. Aphrodite becomes jealous upon hearing this, she plots and confides with her son Eros to intoxicate Persephone and put her in Hades' car during the party. From then on, the pair have a very skinny-love type of relationship. Together, Persephone and Hades enjoy spending time together and teasing each other. Unlike others, Persephone holds no fear to the King of the Underworld and is actually quite fascinated by him. Although he deeply cares for the Goddess of Spring, Hades is scared of his feelings and hesitates to act upon them due to his complicated relationship with a nymph named Minthe. He is also deterred from pursuing a romance due to her young age. However, he has a drawer of her some items that are from Persephone or remind him of Persephone. Minthe Minthe and Hades have a long and toxic on-and-off romance. Despite caring for Hades, Minthe is often belittling or emotionally distant due to her insecurity and toxic friendship with Thetis. Hades largely puts up with this behavior due to his own insecurity and loneliness, feeling incapable of finding a better romance. With the arrival of Persephone, Hades becomes increasingly unsure about his relationship with Minthe. However, Hades feels it is safer to be with Minthe rather than to follow his heart by pursuing Persephone. Megaera Megaera has the biggest crush on the king of the Underworld, and she jots down every moment they have ever shared together in her Hades journal. However, all her "moments" usually consist of simple passes, such as Hades sneezing and Megaera in deep freak out that she can only "sissss". Hades is seemingly unaware of Megaera's crush or even ignores it. When Megaera learns of Hades' new relationship with Minthe, she falls into despair and cries in the locker room until Persephone overhears her and comforts her. Powers and Abilities Hades' abilities are quite vast. He has the ability to conjure and command the dead. He also flies at great speed, leaving behind him a trail of white light. During times of anger or great emotion, Hades' eyes can glow red. He can also transport from one place to another. Hades' main weapon is his bident. He has also been shown to demonstrate powers of being able to materialize jewels. Pets Hades has a total of seven dogs: # Cordon Bleu # Mushroom # Russell # J.P # Fudge # Big John # Cerberus Trivia *Although Hades is Persephone's uncle in the original mythology, they are ''not related in this story. (And neither are any of the couples who were related in the original myths either.)Lore Olympus - FAQ *Hades is modeled after Danish actor Mads Mikkelson. References Category:Characters Category:Gods